Earth Defenders!
by Earth Beast
Summary: The Teen Titans still believe that Terra is bad, except her boyfriend; Beast Boy, even though she now a schoolgirl now. When the Titans found Terra, Beast Boy save Terra and both of them run away to the Crash City. When arrive, they meet new friends who has bad past. Together, they form a new family team; the Earth Defenders! How well can they go? BBXT
1. Chapter 1

Earth Defenders!

Chapter 1

A blond haired teenage girl is riding on a green horse, running for their life, through the desert.

"Beast Boy, I think we should stop for a break!" Girl said.

With that, the horse stop, let the girl off before change into a green teenage boy.

A while later, they found a nice cave. After starting a fire, they sit around.

"You really shouldn't be with me, Beast Boy. After what I've done." Girl said with a sigh.

"I forgive you already, Terra. You saved our lifes at the end." Beast Boy said with a loving smile.

Terra smile back before move closer to her boyfriend.

As they sit comfortably together around the campfire, Beast Boy and Terra thought of what happen a while ago.

(Flashback)

Beast Boy and Terra in her school uniform, are secretly dating since Beast Boy found her few months ago.

Beast Boy didn't tell his friends; the Teen Titans cause they still having a problem with from the past. Even Raven who never shows emotions.

On the next night, Beast Boy and Terra are at the fun fair. After joyful rides, they now riding a ferris wheel.

"Thanks for going out with me." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks for still being my friend, boyfriend." Terra said.

"Always, Terra. No matter what." Beast Boy said.

With that, both he and Terra lean to each other and kiss. Suddenly...

"So, that's what you went every night." Raven's voice said.

Beast Boy and Terra turn as see the Teen Titans. Raven lift Beast Boy and throw him out the ferris wheel car.

Teen Titans then surround poor Terra.

"So, you think you can hide from us." Robin said, pull out a handcuff.

"This time, you're going straight to jail." Raven said.

Suddenly a green hawk fly over the Titans and then morph into green tiger.

"Beast Boy, get out of the way!" Robin said, took out his birdarang.

"Friend, please move." Starfire said, powering up her Starbolts.

Cyborg aim his Sonic Cannon and Raven power up her powers.

Beast Boy/Tiger snarl. Terra knows she have to do something. With that, her eyes glow yellow and the ground around the ferris wheel starting to shake. The Teen Titans starting to lose their balance. Beast Boy use it as a opportunity, got to Terra and nodded as to tell her to get on. Terra just stare at her boyfriend before she climb on and Beast Boy leap out of the car and land on the roof. Beast Boy jump off the building and morph into a horse and run off.

Teen Titans manage to regain their balance and went after them.

Beast Boy runs through the city as horse with Terra on his back. Starfire fly after the love birds, firing Starbolts like a machine gun and Beast Boy keep dodging. Robin on his R-Cycle, gives chase.

"Beast Boy, you can't outrun Robin on his cycle!" Terra said.

Beast Boy knows that his girlfriend is right. Still, he'll keep trying, for her. They manage to reach the city exit. But Raven and Cyborg with his T-Car, block the way.

"Got you two now." Cyborg said.

"Azarath-" Suddenly, Terra a small boulder on Raven's stomach, knocking air out of Raven and cut her off.

Beast Boy still running.

"He's not stopping!" Cyborg said as he stand in front of his car.

"Beast Boy?!" Terra asked.

Beast Boy still charging before he jump over the car and made his and Terra's escape.

Cyborg look over his car, seeing Beast Boy and Terra disappearing, "They got away!" Suddenly, he heard a motorcycle coming.

Cyborg turn to see Robin coming too fast! Too fast to stop! Starfire rescue Robin while Cyborg jump out of the way. The R-Cycle crash on the T-Car, causing them to go explode! Cyborg got back up to see what he always hate when it happen.

Beast Boy and Terra can hear, "NOT MY CAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

(End of flashback)

And here they are. Running from the Teen Titans. Meaning Beast Boy is no longer one of them. Not that it's matter to him. All he cares about is Terra. He even throw away his communicate few miles away.

"Where should we go?" Terra asked.

Lucky, Beast Boy has a map in case of the emergency. Both he and Terra look at it.

"There's Crash City about few miles away." Terra said.

"Then that's where we'll go." Beast Boy said.

With that, the next day, Beast Boy and Terra went off to the Crash City. Nearly 24 hours later, They have arrive to Crash City.

Terra and Beast Boy walk through the streets. To be honest, the city looks pretty mess up. Windows broken. Shops closing down.

"This place is like a graveyard." Terra said.

Suddenly, something or someone, fly to them and trap them in the sackcloth.

A while later, Terra and Beast Boy are release in a dark place with only dim light shines.

"Dude, what an idea!?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry about that. But if I didn't do it, you may not see another day." A man's voice said in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"What he means is, the Crash City isn't what it use to be." A woman's voice said from the darkness as well.

"Really? What happen?" Beast Boy asked.

Suddenly, the chamber brighten up, showing a group.

First is a green scaly skin girl with a tail. She's has greenish brown hair and golden cat like eyes. She has a bandage wrap around her chest. She wears black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. She's seems to be the tallest one.

Second is a young teen girl with black hair and green eyes. She's wears black bodysuit with blue lines patten and over it is a lab coat.

Third is a man with red hair and eyes. He wears orange bodysuit with red fire patten.

Fourth is man made out of stone. He's got no hair and white pupiless eyes. He wears no shirt and black jeans and boots.

Fifth is a man with eagle like wings on his back. He has goldenish brown hair and gold eyes. He wears yellow with black line patten shirt, black pants and gold boots.

Sixth is a woman with ocean blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white shirt and skirt and blue sandals. She also seems to use seashells as a belt.

Last is a woman with blackish purple ponytail hair and brown eyes. She wears shadow purple body suit but her right legging was cut, replace it with netting legging. Tie to her waist, is a katana handle.

"An evil scientist named Dr Cybolt, is terrorizing the city and turn anyone into mindless robots. the remaining ones left the city. By the way, I'm Cybergirl." Lab coat wearing girl said, showing by transform her left arm into a blaster and other into a multiple arms with tools.

"I'm Eagleman." A winged man said, opening his wings.

"Me Crocgirl. Crocgirl is please to meet you." A scaly skin girl said.

"I'm Sunblast." A red haired man said before transform into fireman, not the one fighting fire. The REALLY FIREMAN!

"Names Rocko." A stone man said.

"Oceana. Warrior of the sea." A ocean blue haired woman said.

A blackish purple ponytail haired woman patting her chest before swinging her arms like she has a sword or something. Terra and Beast Boy look confuse about it so Oceana explain, "Her name is Blade. She's a samurai with her special katana. But sadly, poor girl is a mute so she can't speak."

"Oh! Ok then Dudes and Dudettes, I'm Beast Boy and this is my girlfriend, Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what this about Dr Cybolt?" Terra asked.

"Few months ago, Dr Cybolt promised the full protection of the Crash City. But the truth is, he only wanted power. Once he gets it, he took over the city and do something evil." Cybergirl said.

"Then he must be stop!" Beast Boy said.

"How. No one dares try to stop him." Eagleman said.

"You mean, none of you ever try to stop?" Terra asked.

"We never do hero works. Not after what we did in the past." Oceana said with she and others lower their head.

Terra and Beast Boy turn to each other. They all have a lot in common.

"We know how you two feel. But my old leader onces told me, 'Never look into the past. Only forwards'." Beast Boy said, remember what Mento said.

"I know it must be hard, but we all need to let the past go and redeem ourselves." Terra said.

"But how?! How can we redeem ourselves?" Cybergirl asked.

"Crocgirl wants to know as well." Crocgirl said.

"You can start by taking Dr Cybolt down." Beast Boy said.

They turn to each other for the while before they turn to Beast Boy and Terra Before Sunblast says, "As much as we want to, we just can't. When you learn about us, you'll agree."

"...Then now is a good time to talk about it. We'll tell you ours when you told us yours." Terra said.

They turn to each other again before they turn back with Oceana smile, "Very well. I'm from the under sea city. We never go to the surface world. But I did and I stole human things cause they're so rare to my people. Because of that, humans are on the attack. We hide a lot more. Lucky, no one was hurt, but I blame myself so I left and never plan to go back. That's my story."

Cybergirl went next, "Before I become a cyborg, I use to care no one but myself. Soon, I'm become a mercenary, soldier for hire. I was loyal to whoever pay me the most. No matter what. Then one day, a very rich man paid me to steal the alien technology from Metropolis. Suddenly, the thing blow up on everyone within few miles! But then, it attach to my damage body and turn me into what I am today. Since then, I vowed to never go to battle again."

Crocgirl swing her tail a bit, "Crocgirl never did bad. Crocgirl's family member is evil and Crocgirl is treated like Crocgirl is evil as well. Crocgirl was so angry about Crocgirl's treatment, Crocgirl injured few people by accident. So Crocgirl runs away."

Eagleman went next, "When I was young, my father was working on the experiment about combining Eagles' DNA to human body. He even test it on me without caring about me. Then suddenly, these wings grow on my back. I was so scared and angry, I destroy the lab and everyone inside. I was out of control so I fly away."

Sunblast step follow, "I was from the planet Pryo-Sol. My mother is forcing me to get marry, even against my will. So, I attacked her, injured her a lot and because of that, I was exiled and... well, here I am."

Rocko cross his arms over his chest, "I use to rob things. I never care about anything or anyone but myself. Then one day, a little girl manage to reformed me and we being like brother and sister. Suddenly, the army attacked us and kill my little friend. In outrage, I destroy them. Soon, I buried her in a nice flower field."

Blade is the last one. She point at herself before went on the fighting stand.

"You were training to be Samurai?" Beast Boy asked.

Blade nodded. Then she hold two fingers.

"There are two people with you." Terra said.

Blade nodded again. Then she stands with her hands place behind her back.

"One of them is your teacher, right?" Beast Boy.

Blade nodded. Then she seems to write O and B.

"The other one is your big brother." Terra said.

Blade nodded. Just then, Rocko pass a paper and pen to her, "We're wasting time. Just write."

Blade glare at stone man before she took the paper and pen then starting to write. A while later, Blade hand a paper to Terra who then read it out.

"My brother and I were training under my master; Kata-Ku. My brother is strong but can be a bit ego. Then suddenly, without warning, Master Kata-Ku has decide to pass the special item to one of us. My brother believed he's the one who should use it. But Kata-Ku has choose me instead. Outrage, my brother attack Kata-Ku. I know i was suppose to stop him, but I coukldn't, cause he all I have since our parents death. I can only watch as my brother killed master! I was shock that my brother did something like that. Out of anger, I use that item; my katana, and I killed my brother! I couldn't believe I did that! I look at my katana and then I vowed never let it fall to the wrong hands. That's is the story of Blade." Terra read.

"Wow. That sad, Blade. Guess it's our turn." Beast Boy said.

With that, Terra and Beast Boy told his new friends about what happen from their past lives to through with the Titans.

"So, you two are now the outcasts like us." Cybergirl said.

"Yeah. I suppose you can say that. Look, we all did something bad. But we can still do something good." Terra said.

"Terra is right. we won't know unless we try." Beast Boy said.

Everyone haven't say or do anything.

"...Guess Beast Boy and I go alone then." Terra said.

With that, the pair of brave heroes went off. Others watch them leave.

"Well, they goes the fools." Rocko said.

"...Crocgirl starting to think Beast Boy and Terra might be right." Crocgirl said.

"But we came to Crash City to get away from our bad lives. We were not even thinking to go up against that jerk." Oceana said.

Soon, everyone starting to talk about it.

(Meanwhile)  
Beast Boy and Terra climb out the manhole. They look at each other, before they sigh.

"Well, here we go." Beast Boy said.

Holding their hands together, they walk through the empty streets toward the place where this 'Dr Cybolt' guy is.

(Cliffhanger! *Evil laughing for the while* Will Terra and Beast Boy save Crash City? Will the Teen Titans find them? And what will Terra and Beast Boy's new friends do? Tune in of Earth Defenders!

Hope you like it. See you guys soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Earth Defenders!

Chapter 2

(Last time on Earth Defenders)

"Well, they goes the fools." Rocko said.

"...Crocgirl starting to think Beast Boy and Terra might be right." Crocgirl said.

"But we came to Crash City to get away from our bad lives. We were not even thinking to go up against that jerk." Oceana said.

Soon, everyone starting to talk about it.

(Meanwhile)  
Beast Boy and Terra climb out the manhole. They look at each other, before they sigh.

"Well, here we go." Beast Boy said.

Holding their hands together, they walk through the empty streets toward the place where this 'Dr Cybolt' guy is.

(Now, on with the story!)

Beast Boy is standing near the changing room where Terra is. A while ago, Beast Boy and Terra arrive near an seamstress shop and Terra saw few fabrics. Learnt sew lessons from school, Terra made her own super suit and Beast Boy found a good boots and belt to go with it.

"You done yet, Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just about. Just need to tie up my boots." Terra's voice said from the curtains.

A few minutes later, Terra exit the changing room, showing her new outfit. Terra now wears an orange and brown swimsuit like bodysuit, yellow collar and sleeves cuffs, brown boots with yellow shoelaces, orange toes and soles and yellow boot cuffs, yellow belt and brown mask. On the centre of her chest is a big yellow 'T' (1.1)

"So, how do I look?" Terra asked.

"Like a hero reborn." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Terra blush at it, "Thanks."

With that, they went off to the tallest tower on the highest hill outside of the city; Dr Cybolt's lair.

(Few Moments later)

Terra and Beast Boy, are hiding behind a boulder few feet away from the big door where pair of robots guard it. Terra lift a small pebble and sent it flying to the right side of the door. The sound of pebble hit the ground, got the robot guards' attention and they went to investigating.

With the robots gone, Terra and Beast Boy went to the door and carefully and quietly, open the door and then close it. Terra and Beast Boy sneaking through the hallway while try not to get spotting by the cameras. Just then...

"HELP!" A man's voice call out from somewhere.

"That way!" Beast Boy said.

Terra and Beast run to the sound.

(Meanwhile)

A family; man, woman and their little girl, are chain up and line up to that giant machine. Watching them from the platform, is a long white bearded man with a glass dome on his head, showing his brain. The family watch in horror as another man inside the machine, has transform from flesh to metal. Then the new robot walk out and off somewhere.

"Please? We're just tourists! You can't do this to us!" Man said.

"Of course I can. I, Dr Cybolt, am the ruler of this city and soon, the world. The world of robots. Start with the little brat. I really hate kids." Dr Cybolt said as his robot went to pick up the little girl and carry her to the machine.

"Emily!" Man and Woman said, try to get to their little girl, but couple of robots grab them.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Emily said.

Suddenly, a green lion pound on the robot, causing it to let go of Emily. The Robots release the parents to handle it when couple of rocks ram hard on them. Then small rocks break through the chains, freeing the family.

"Forget being 'ruler', you are about to be un-crown." Terra said.

The green lion run to the parents with Emily on his back. The parents pick up and hug Emily as the green lion morph to Beast Boy.

"Get to safety." Beast Boy said.

The family nodded and run off.

"How are you two?! Some kind of 'Superheroes'?" Dr Cybolt said.

"Correct! And we here to take you down." Beast Boy said.

"Oh. Will you now?" Dr Cybolt asked before he snap his fingers.

Suddenly, the robot soldiers arrive in the chamber.

"Are those robots were people before you turn them?" Terra asked.

Dr Cybolt laugh, "Don't be stupid. Those are my creations. Those former humans that turn into beautiful robots are only my slaves. Destroy them!"

The robots charge! Beast Boy morph into rhino and charge as well, ramming his horn through few robots.

Terra summon some boulders through the metal walls of course, and smash the robots.

Dr Cybolt was impressed, "Well, not bad. But try this many."

As if that was a cue, thousands of them, maybe even millions.

"We have to keep trying." Beast Boy said before morph into T-Rex.

T-Rex ram his tail at few soldiers. Terra form a giant stone fist and punch the soldiers. One of the Robot fire a laser on the ground near Terra, causing it to explode, sending Terra few feet away. The robots surround Terra, but Beast Boy as the Sasquatch, arrive to save her. Beast Boy wack and smash the robots before he pick his girlfriend before morph back to Beast Boy.

"You save me, again." Terra said with a blush.

"Yeah. That was cool." Beast Boy said with a heart shape eyes.

As much as she wants to stay that way for the while...

"Beast Boy, we're still in the middle of battle." Terra reminded.

Beast Boy snap out of his daydream ann put Terra down before went Raptor and charge.

Terra send her giant boulder to at least ten robots and the rumbles from the boulder, smash to remaining robots. Beast Boy as the Spinosaurus, slash the robots.

But there're too many of them and they are overwhelming Beast Boy and Terra as Beast Boy/Spinosaurs was gang up and pin down by many robots!

"BEAST BOY!" Terra yelled as she run to help her boyfriend...

But she was catch off guard by group of robots that dog pile her.

Soon, Beast Boy and Terra, the final hope of the City, are pined to the ground by each robot.

"Fools! Did you really think you can beat me? Though I must admit, you two show promising. I think I'll make you two the first robot soldiers. It's mechanical time!" Dr Cybolt said.

Suddenly, Rocko smash through the celling and land near the robots, smashing them on the heads, freeing Beast Boy and Terra, "Wrong, Dr. It's Rumble Time!"

A robot behind our now, three heroes, aim his laser gun at them, but before it could fire, a metal wall land flat hard on it. Beast Boy, Terra and Rocko turn to see Crocgirl smiling, "Crocgirl smash hard."

"Crocgirl, Rocko! You've came." Terra said.

"Of course. I'm not about to let you two have all the fun." Rocko said with a smile.

"Crocgirl believe you two are right about trying to redeem Crocgirl self. So, Crocgirl comes as soon as Crocgirl can." Crocgirl said.

"Crocgirl is about to become my Crocodile skin boots!" Dr Cybolt said, aiming the giant laser cannon.

Suddenly, a blue beam blast that cannon off. Cybergirl without her lab coat and with her left arm blaster before she transform it back her her human arm, then join in the group, "Now on my watch."

"Cybergirl, you came too. Glad you did." Beast Boy said.

"Wouldn't miss it. Who said you can start the party without me." Cybergirl said.

"That is a type of robot I would like to scap!" Dr Cybolt said as his robot soldiers march follow.

Eagleman fly in through the hole where Rocko made, made an eagle call as he swing his giant war hammer on the robots!

Blade jump in and took out her katana handle. Then suddenly, a blade grown from the handle. Then Blade slice a robot in half.

Sunblast in fire mode, fly in the hole and launch his fire blast, burning the robots.

Dr Cybolt transform his right arm into a cannon and aim at Beast Boy, Terra and their new friends but before he could fire, a giant hand made out of water, pop out from the metal floor, grab him and swing him around few times before it release an evil android to the wall. Coming out of that wet hole, is Oceana, "Nobody hurts my friends."

Cybergirl then head to the machine that turn people into mindless robots.

"The parts of this machine is nearly same as mine so I could shut it down and reverse the effects, turning those robots back to people." Cybergirl then transform her right arm into a multiple arms with tools, "Cover me!"

"Right! Terra, you lead others to handle with robots and defend Cybergirl. I'll handle evil bolt-brain over here" Beast Boy said.

"Right. But be careful." Terra said before she turn to others, "Move out!"

With that, Terra and the group defending Cybergirl while Beast Boy morph into hawk and fly to Dr Cybolt. When he reach Dr Cybolt, Beast Boy morph into a tiger and then pound on him.

Dr Cybolt try to get free while pushing Beast Boy, "You can't defeat me! I'm invincible!"

The tiger morph back to Beast Boy, "No one is invincible. You're going down."

(Meanwhile)

Terra and the group took out the last robot and Cybergirl finally done, turning robots back to normal people.

"Great job, guys. Now, let's go and help Beast Boy!" Terra said.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Cybolt manage to flip Beast Boy who is a tiger again, over, "There's no choice then."

With that, Dr Cybolt press the button on his arm then his head pop out and rocket off.

Beast Boy then notices Terra and others coming, "Terra, stop the head!"

Terra send a small boulder and knock Dr Cybolt's head in midair. Dr Cybolt land on Crocgirl's waiting arms, unconscious.

Just then, Beast Boy heard beeping notices. He turn and see Dr Cybolt's body in self-destruct mode!

"Watch out Dudes and Dudettes, it's gonna BLOW!"

Beast Boy run to his group.

(Slow Motion)

Beast Boy is running as fast as he can.

But before he could even morph, the body blow up, covering the chamber in flames.

Terra summon giant boulders and place them in front of her and her new friends.

(Normal speed)

Beast Boy after got a bit flame, jump over the boulders and join others. Beast Boy got few soots over his body, but his outfit is burned, leaving him with only his underwear.

"My suit!" Beast Boy said while cover himself.

"No worries, Beast Boy. I'll make you a new suit." Cybergirl said as she and other girls cover their eyes while the boys laugh their heads off.

(A while later)

"You can't do this to me!" Dr Cybolt's head said as the newly restore police place it... him... or something, into the cat carrier, "I'll get even with you, superheroes!" Dr Cybolt's head then place inside the car.

"Dream on, Dude!" Beast Boy said in his new super suit.

Beast Boy is now wearing an red and white body suit, white gloves, white boots and he still wears his grey belt. On the centre of his chest is a big green 'BB' (1.2) Thanks to Cybergirl, this new suit can morph when Beast Boy did, just like his ruined old one.

Anyway, while everyone is leaving the tower, Beast Boy, Terra and their new friends stand by the edge of the hill, seeing a beautiful view.

"Crocgirl loves the view." Crocgirl said.

"I know, Crocgirl. It's so beautiful." Terra said.

"Somebody should build their house around here." Beast Boy said.

Cybergirl sudden had a thought about it.

(The next day)

Beast Boy, Terra and their friends are in the line on the platform with a man in suit. The man went to the microphone.

"As the new Mayor of the Crash City, I would like to gives these brave heroes a wonderful thanks." Mayor of the Crash City said.

As the Mayor carry on with his speech...

"You know, guys. We make a great team." Beast Boy said.

"I agree." Cybergirl said.

"Even I have to admit. You guys are something." Rocko said.

"Crocgirl likes Crocgirl's new team mates." Crocgirl said.

Blade wave her hand around then pop her fist to her palm.

"You're right, Blade. We should stay a team with Beast Boy and Terra as our leaders." Oceana said.

"Yeah. You got- WHAT?!" Beast Boy asked in shock with Terra's eyes widen as well.

"If it wasn't for you two, we wouldn't try to save a day." Eagleman said.

"And you two work so great together, I think there're no pair of leaderships compare with you two." Sunblast said.

"I don't know. I have temporary lead few group long time ago. But never would I be a permanent leader." Beast Boy said.

"You're not going to be a permanent leader alone. You're going to permanent leader with Terra." Cybergirl said.

"Crocgirl like it." Crocgirl said.

"It like you said before, 'You won't know unless you try." Rocko said with Blade nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy and Terra look at each other for the while before they smile then turn to the others.

"I may not be good enough, but I sure will give it a try." Beast Boy said.

"That goes for me." Terra said.

"That's all we can ask for." Eagleman said.

Suddenly, Crocgirl grab everyone for a big hug, "Crocgirl is happy with Crocgirl's new found friends, team and family!"

"We... glad you... are. Could you... let go... of us, please?" Oceana asked while she and others are getting crush.

Crocgirl release them with a big, sharp teeth smile.

Mayor then place his hand over the microphone before turn to his new heroes, "By the way, what do you guys call your team?"

"We haven't thought of that." Terra said.

"Really. Ok then." Mayor said before remove his hand, "So, without father a duo, let give a big hands to the... Earth Defenders!" Mayor said.

As they getting applause, the hero team were surprise about that then had a thought about it.

"Crocgirl like it. It's suit us well." Crocgirl said.

"You're right Crocgirl. It sound good." Terra said.

"More likely, it sounds awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"And I got a blueprint for our new home replace Dr Cybolt's place." Cybergirl then create a hologram blueprint of a skyscraper like building, "It has game room, multiple rooms and in the top is the main room while the bottom is the basement and garage. I will need to change few things but it will be our own super home."

The others smile at it.

(A few hours later)

The Earth Defenders with few help from the builders, are building their home.

(One very long building later)

I would say it took weeks to months, but their home; the 'Defend Tower', is finish.

It's a skyscraper like headquarter, having a square shape base for basement/garage for their vehicles and so, and on the top is a large disc shape platform with gardens and a giant pool for Crocgirl, Oceana and others. Hovering over the top is a hologram Earth globe and on the centre of the building is a giant 'D'.

"I declare the Defend Tower open for Earth Defenders!" The Mayor said as he cut the ribbon, getting some applause and screaming from the Earth Defenders' newly fans.

Cybergirl then hand out some devices to her team, "These are the Defender Communicator or D-Communicator if you like."

Each Earth Defenders took their D-Communicator. It's a shape of two 'D's back to back. It's green and blue, matching the colour of globe of the Earth. Defenders pull the 'D's apart, showing a circle screen and under the screen are buttons.

"I even made a special thing for Blade with these buttons." Cybergirl said.

Blade press buttons on her D-Communicator.

"Testing. 1, 2, 3." Other team's D-Communicator said in robot voice.

Blade glare at her cyber friend.

"Don't look at me like that. That was all I can get. Anyway, the D-Communicator can alert us while we are out and about. Pretty cool, right." Cybergirl said with her proud smile.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's D-Communicator starts beeping. Beast Boy open it and look, "And good thing too, Dudette. There's a bank robbing."

The fans cheers as their first superheroes are off to kick butts again.

"Earth Defenders!" Beast Boy started.

"Move out!" Terra finished.

(And done! Hope you like it.

1\. Beast Boy and Terra's new super suits, are like the old comics one. Only Terra has no gloves while Beast Boy keep his belt and they both have big letter on their chest for their name.

Anyway, this is now the start of the newly Earth Defenders. Will they carry on? What will happen if the Teen Titans found out, or the Doom Patrol? We just have to wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Earth Defenders!

Chapter 3

It's been few weeks since Terra and Beast Boy with their new team, saved the City from that tyrant; Dr Cybolt. Together, they form the Earth Defenders! There's only one change, Crocgirl now add a swim shirt that was cut off at the bottom, leaving a little of her stomach exposed and with a crocodile head logo on the centre of it, to her style outfit she wears when she meet Terra and Beast Boy.

Right now, Terra and Beast Boy, are in their bedroom, sleeping on their king size bed. The walls are painted green of forest and orange-ish yellow of the desert and the celling is painted purplish blue with few shiny white dots like stars.

*BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!*

Their alarm clock went off. Beast Boy hit the off button then turn to see his sleeping beauty. He morph into a puppy, got to Terra's face and starting to lick her face.

Terra starting to giggle before waking up, "Beast Boy, do you really have to do that?"

The puppy wagging his tail before he morph back to human, "Would you prefer a kiss instead?"

"Funny. Let's get dress." Terra said.

With that, Terra grab her outfit and went to the bathroom to get change while Beast Boy starting to get dress. A few moments later, Terra and Beast Boy in their super uniform, are walking through the hallway to the elevator.

Beast Boy push the up button and then a while later, the elevator door open and they walk in. Terra push the button with E.D on it. The elevator then moves up. A while later, a ding then the door open, showing the main room where the others are.

"Morning guys." Beast Boy said.

"Morning!" The other Defenders said apart from Blade who wave.

Terra and Beast Boy then head to the small kitchen area where on the wall, the screen and microwave like door under it, are. Terra press few buttons then a minute later, 'Ding!', Terra open the door and pull out a plate of Pancakes. She then, head to the table while Beast Boy get his breakfast.

After breakfast, the Earth Defenders are doing their lives.

Crocgirl is reading comic and laugh.

Oceana and Cybergirl play video game.

Blade knee samurai style and hold her katana handle near her face. She look like she's meditate samurai style.

Eagleman and Rocko are playing chess.

Beast Boy, Terra and Sunblast are playing cards.

"You can't get pass me. You can't get- YOU PASSED ME!" Cybergirl said as Oceana grin.

Eagleman move his knight, "Checkmate."

"Aw man! Best two out of three?" Rocko asked.

"HA HA HA HA HA! This is so funny!" Crocgirl said.

"I'll have three cards, please?" Sunblast said as Beast Boy deal three cards.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The Defenders went to their master computer. It's showing the map of the Crash City with small red dot on west side of the city.

"Trouble!" Beast Boy said.

"To the D-Trucker!" Terra said.

A while later, the garage door open and the armored truck ride out. It's bigger then any cars and vans and has six wheels. It's painted white with red racing stripes. On each side, are the 'D' mark.

Insides, Beast Boy is on the driving seat with Terra next to him. Others in the back with computer and devices.

(Meanwhile)

Group of three robbers; a small one, a thin one and a chubby one, just sacked some jewellery.

"I love this city! No Batman. No Superman. And no those brats; Teen Titans." Thin Robber said.

"But there is the Earth Defenders!" Terra's voice said.

The robbers turn to see the Earth Defenders.

"Great, more super kids. Has if the Teen Titans are not enough." Small Robber said.

"Hey, we're teenagers, you jerk!" Cybergirl said.

The robbers took out their gun but speedy Blade, got in front out them, remove her katana handle from her belt, the katana blade grow and then Blade slice the guns in half.

Chubby Robber charge to Rocko and land a punch on Rocko's face. But it felt like robber hit a... well, rock. Crocgirl from behind, grab Chubby Robber with her tail and swing around.

Thin Robber got behind Terra, grab her left arm and place it behind her back then wrap his other arm around Terra's neck.

"Hey, cutie. Why don't you forget being hero and be with us?" Thin Robber asked.

"Sorry. Already have a boyfriend." Terra said with a smile.

As if that was a cue, Beast Boy as a squirrel, run to help his girlfriend. He climb in the jeans. Suddenly, Thin Robber release Terra and dancing like crazy!

"Get out of me! That tickle!" Thin Robber said.

Small Robber took out his dagger, "I'm not a afraid a freak like you!"

"You did not just call me what I think you did!" Cybergirl said as she fire her Cyber Blaster at the dagger, knocking it off Small Robber's hand before Oceana send a wave from the fire hydrant, to Small Robber, "I like to think myself has different."

Crocgirl still spinning around till finally, she let go, sending Chubby Robber to the wall.

Thin Robber pull Beast Boy out of his clothes, but got whack by Eagleman's hammer, sending to Small Robber then both of them join Chubby Robber by the wall.

Sunblast in flames, then land near the robbers, "Unless you three want a really bad sunburn, hands against the wall."

Seeing the fire man, the Robbers did as told. Then the police arrive. A while later, the robbers are in the cars.

"Thank you Earth Defenders." Police man 1 said.

"You done it again." Police man 2 said.

"You guys are the best." Police woman said.

"No. We just doing our job." Terra said.

"So, who wants pizza?" Beast Boy asked to his team.

(A while later)

The Defenders are having a chat of what they should order.

"Pain cheese!" Terra said.

"Veggie!" Beast Boy said.

"Can we just order something?" Eagleman asked.

"I hoping they have seaweeds." Oceana said while looking through the menu.

"Come on, Fish Girl. What's wrong of having a bit of tuna?" Cybergirl asked.

"Hey! I'm a warrior of the sea!" Oceana said.

"Crocgirl would suggest Ice cream and burger pizza." Crocgirl said.

They stare at she-crocodile in confuse. Rocko then lean to Crocgirl, "Crocgirl, not every food in the menu is a pizza topping."

Hearing that, Crocgirl blush embarrassed.

Eventually, they made their order. A few minutes later, their pizzas have arrive and they enjoy them.

As they eating, Beast Boy and Terra pause as they thought of pizza time with the Titans,

(Flashback)

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg are having a pizza eating contest with Starfire and Terra watching while Raven just read a book.

After a long time, Cyborg remain the winner. Robin wave a little white flag while Beast Boy lean to Terra.

(End of flashback)

"BB, Terra!"

Cybergirl's voice snap Beast Boy and Terra out of it.

"Sorry, what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"We were wondering if there could be at least tough bad guys to battle." Cybergirl said.

"Not sure about that. Those bad guys are frozen with only few remains in Jump City." Terra said.

"Crocgirl thinks stopping robbers are the only thing we can do." Crocgirl said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Oceana said.

Blade point her two fingers at her eyes before turn her hand to the outside.

"You're right, Blade. We must keep our eyes on anything." Sunblast said.

"We will. And when there is one, we'll be ready." Terra said.

(Meanwhile, at the Titan Tower)

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven is meditating in the main room. But this time, she smile.

With Beast Boy left, Raven finally have peace and quiet. Robin is tapping on the master computer. Then Cyborg and Starfire enter the room.

"Well?" Robin asked without turning.

"All we found is BB's Communicator." Cyborg said as Starfire handing Communicator to Robin.

"So, he quit the team?" Robin asked.

"Looks like it. BB really loves Terra, doesn't he?" Cyborg asked.

"I starting to wish we never should have attack on them." Starfire said.

"Terra is evil, remember. Beast Boy choose to go with her, that makes him evil too in my book. and should be in yours. Who knows. Maybe we'll better off without him. No more hearing his useless jokes. And Cyborg won't have to worry about his fake meat." Raven said.

"Alright!" Cyborg said as he run to the kitchen to get rid of all tofu stuff.

"The point is, those two have run to the desert. They won't survive through that. They'll have to come back. And when we do..." Raven started.

"The Teen Titans will bring them down." Robin finish as he sit down on the sofa, grab the remote and turn the TV on.

"We lives from the bank in Crash City, where the bank robbers have been stopped by our very own and greatest heroes, the Earth Defenders! Here are their leaders now. Terra, Beast Boy, over here!" A reporter said from the TV.

The Teen Titans couldn't believe what they saw in TV. Terra and Beast Boy not only survived through the desert, but they seem to have form they own super team and become leaders.

"You were saying, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

(Meanwhile)

The Earth Defenders are back at their tower, watching a horror movie. After the movie, they were stare at the screen with eyes widen.

Crocgirl pop her head from behind the sofa, "Is it over?"

"I never seem something so scary in all my stone cold life." Rocko said.

A few minutes later, they starting to laugh.

"She was in the basement!" Terra said.

"And it was right behind her." Beast Boy said.

"She then turn around." Eagleman said.

"And then, WOW!" Sunblast said.

"And to think Crocgirl wanted to turn it off." Crocgirl said.

Cybergirl then went to the code on the wall, press few buttons, have her hand scan, her eye scan and then the small mike pop out of the wall, "Cybergirl."

Cybergirl turn to the others, "The tower is now lock down. See you guys in the morning."

With that, they all turn in for the night.

Crocgirl went to her room. Her room is painted dark green forest and greenish blue water, in the swamp style. All over her floor are clothes, toys and comics. Laying on her mess up bed, is a large crocodile soft toy.

Crocgirl removes her outfit, leaving her only her underwear and bandage around her chest. Then she climb on her bed, pull the cover and hug her 'Mr Snappy' the crocodile soft toy.

XXXXXXXXX

Cybergirl enter her room. Her room is painted blue and black stripes. At the corner, there's a table with tools and stuffs on it. Her bed is really a platform(Like Cyborg's).

Since being a cyborg, Cybergirl just lay on her platform-bed and well, just sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Sunblast enter his room. His room is painted orange-ish red. His bed frame has a fire decorations. All his things are mega fireproof.

Sunblast change his uniform o his fireproof P.J and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Blade enter her room. Her room is painted sliver and white stripes. Her room is a samurai style decorations.

Blade place her katana handle on the stander. Then she head to the single table with a picture frame on it. It the picture of her master. Blade place her hand together and then bow to her master before change in her nightwear and went to the bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Oceana enter her room. Her room is painted ocean blue with few green seaweed on it. She had water bed. On the left side of her room, is a fish tank.

Oceana change to her light blue nightwear and then went to her water bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Eagleman enter his room. His room is painted light blue with white clouds and brown mountains. At right side of his room is a big bookcase full of many books and his bed is like a bird nest.

Eagleman hang his hammer on the wall stand, change to his night shirt and nest himself to his bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Rocko enter his room. His room is painted grey. In the centre of his room is a punching bag and in the right side, is weight lifting things.

Rocko just climb to his bed and sleep well.

XXXXXXXXX

Terra and Beast Boy went to their bed after got change. After got in the bed, they hug together.

"Night Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Night Beast Boy." Terra said.

After a quick night kiss, they fall asleep.

(And done! Hope you like it. Now the Teen Titans knows where Beast Boy and Terra are. What will happen now? Just wait and see!

Just to ask you readers, what bad guys from Batman, Superman, Teen Titans and/or justice league would you like to see for our Earth Defenders to kick butts?

Now then, see you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Earth Defenders!

Chapter 4

(Night time in Gotham City)

Walking through the sewer, a half man half crocodile; Killer Croc(1) enter his hideout empty handed.

"I really do hate that Batman." Killer Croc said.

As Killer Croc heads to the table where his henchmen are, he notices something on the newspaper one of his men reads.

"What's this?!" Killer Croc asked as he snatch the paper to look.

While he reads, Killer Croc is going more angry.

"That disgraceful little..." Killer Croc rip the paper apart then turn to his men, "Pack your things, we're going to Crash City!"

(Meanwhile)

The Batmobile arrive inside the Batcave. The Dark Knight hope out of his car. Heading to him, is the butler.

"Ruff night, sir?" Butler asked.

"Killer Croc manage to escape but not with the money." Batman said.

"You'll get him next time, sir." Butler said.

Batman nodded as he made his way.

"Shall I prepare your breakfast, Master Bruce?" Butler asked.

"You'll do that, Alfred." Bruce said as he remove his mask.

"By the way, Master Bruce, there something you need to see." Alfred said, handing him the Newspaper he be carrying.

Bruce took the newspaper and had a read.

"Earth Defenders saved and restored Crash City. Alfred, this weeks ago." Bruce said.

"I'm aware of that. I believe you need to see that before this." Alfred said as he hand another newspaper; today newspaper.

Bruce place the newspaper on his desk before he took other.

"Earth Defenders has save Mayor from bandits. Interesting." Bruce said as he put the paper away before turn to his butler, "Alfred..."

"Already taking care of that, Sir. Clothes packed and ready to go after breakfast, sir." Alfred said with a smile.

Bruce smile back, "Where will I be without you?"

(Next Day at the Crash City)

On the beautiful day, the Earth Defenders are at the park, enjoying their picnic lunch.

"Oh Yeah! Nothing makes this beautiful day any better than a good burger." Cybergirl said as she eat her burger.

"Man, do I like hanging out with my friends." Oceana said as she eat her seaweed sandwich.

Sunblast is drinking before says, "I agree with you, Oceana. This red drink is quite good."

Everyone stare at their sunny team mate in odd look.

"Um... Sunblast..." Beast Boy started.

"That's Tabasco sauce." Terra finished.

Sunblast lick his lips, "I know. Hot, isn't it?"

Crocgirl head to the BBQ and pull out roasted rabbit, "Crocgirl's lunch is done." Crocgirl then turn to Eagleman, who is on the branch of the tree, reading, "You want some?"

"I understand you have Crocodile instincts. I had hope you understand that I don't have Eagle instincts." Eagleman said.

Crocgirl shrug then began to eat her lunch. Then Rocko head to open field, holding football.

"Alright! Who's up for some football?" Rocko asked.

With that, Earth Defenders join in. They then turn to Eagleman who's still on the branch.

"Referee." That was all Eagleman said.

Then They line up.

"Red! Sixty-Two! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Terra called.

Terra grab the ball and then throw it before Beast Boy as a wolf, tackle her to the ground.

Cybergirl hop to grab the ball in the air, by got knock over by Blade. Oceana runs ahead while dodging Rocko and Sunblast.

"I got it! I go-OOF!"

Oceana bump into someone before fall back, landing on her butt. Then the ball land on her head.

"Oh my... Are you alright?" Man Oceana run over, asked as he hold out his hand to Oceana.

Oceana nodded as she took the man's hand and he help her up. Then her team arrive.

"Oceana, you're OK?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oceana then turn to the man, "Sorry for bumped into you, sir."

"That's alright. No harm done. Say, ain't you guys the famous Earth Defenders?" Man asked.

"Us?! Famous?! No! We just doing our job... WAIT! You're Bruce Wayne!" Beast Boy said.

"Indeed I am. And if I remember correctly, you're Beast Boy from the Teen Titans." Bruce said.

Beast Boy and Terra step back a bit, causing their friends to keep close and Bruce confuse.

"I was from the Teen Titans..." Beast Boy said.

Bruce was surprise to hear that, "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly...

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Earth Defenders and Bruce turn to see smoke rise from far away.

"That's the bank!" Cybergirl said.

"Nice meeting you, Mr Wayne, but we got butt to kick. To the D-Trucker!" Beast Boy said.

With that, Earth Defenders run to their truck, leaving Bruce in deep thought.

(Meanwhile)

In the dark chamber, a single man was watching something on his many . They shows Beast Boy and Terra from their date, to Titans attacked them, to from their new team; Earth Defenders.

"Excellent. Soon, I'll have my revenge on those who had killed me." A man said before he step out of the shadow, revealing himself; Slade.

"Enjoy your happy day while it last, Terra and Beast Boy." Slade said.

(Meanwhile)

Killer Croc and his men arrive in Crash City.

"Finally! I thought we wouldn't make it." Killer Croc said before he notices the poster, "Fun Fair tonight. Perfect. That's where I'll find her."

(Night time at the Fun Fair)

Earth Defenders arrive at the Fun Fair.

"Ok, guys. Let's have fun!" Beast Boy said.

His team nodded and cheers before they went their separate ways.

Rocko is by High Striker. The Operator hand Rocko a hammer, but Rocko throw it away and then slam his fist hard, sending the puck rise high fast, hit the bell... and fly through the sky.

XXXXXXXX

Beast Boy and Terra are in the Tunnel of Love. (Come on! Even I believe they'll go on that ride.)

XXXXXXXX

Blade and Crocgirl are at the hoopla stand. Blade went first and made single hand sign to focus her samurai energy before throw all three rings. Blade made a perfect shot.

Crocgirl went next, using her tail to spin the rings before throw them, made a perfect mark too.

Then they got their prizes. Blade has a toy sword while Crocgirl has a soft toy monkey.

XXXXXXXX

Oceana is on the Merry-Go-Round, enjoying the ride.

XXXXXXXX

Cybergirl and Sunblast un-fired, fire paint ball gun at the bull eye target.

XXXXXXXX

Eagleman throwing some darts right on the bull eye, surprising everyone.

A while later, Terra and Beast Boy sat on the bench. Joining them, is Bruce Wayne.

"Mind if I join you?" Bruce asked.

(Meanwhile)

Crocgirl is licking a big lollipop as she walks by herself. Crocgirl arrive at the nearby dock. Crocgirl just throw her finished lollipop into the bin when three men attack. A few minutes later, The men got hold of Crocgirl when their boss; Killer Croc rise from the water.

"Hello... Niece." Killer Croc said.

"Uncle." Crocgirl said with a small glare.

(Meanwhile)

"I see." Bruce said after been told, "Well, I think you did the right thing, Beast Boy."

"You think so?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Losing someone you love is the worst thing that ever happen. Trust me. I know." Bruce said as he remembers the lost of his parents.

Terra and Beast Boy nodded.

"By the way Mr Wayne, what brings you to the Crash City?" Terra asked.

"I was hoping to build the Crash City Branch Wayne Enterprises. I thought your city might needs some help after that Dr Cybolt take over." Bruce said.

Beast Boy and Terra smile.

"Well, good luck, Mr Wayne. It's nice chatting with you." Beast Boy said before he got up and hold out his hand to Terra.

Terra smile has she took Beast Boy's hand and he pull her up, "Beast Boy and I are heading to the ferris wheel. Good luck with your business building."

With that, Terra and Beast Boy heading off with smiling Bruce watching them go before went off. A while later...

"Crocgirl told you already! Crocgirl wants nothing to do with you!" Crocgirl's voice said.

Bruce hide nearby and watch as Killer Croc and his men with Crocgirl who still being hold by Killer Croc's men.

"Now, now dear niece. That's nowhere to talk to your uncle like that." Killer Croc said.

"Crocgirl doesn't want to be like you!" Crocgirl said.

Killer Croc grow angry, "You ungrateful Crocodile brat! After all I done for you! I took you in when your parents dead and raised you as my own! I feed you, I dress you and this is the thanks I get?!"

Bruce hide in the ally.

(Meanwhile)

Beast Boy and Terra are enjoying the ride in the ferris wheel. Terra rest her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Beast Boy, after all things we been through, I'm glad you were by my side." Terra said.

"Of course Terra. I love you, no matter what." Beast Boy said while stare at Terra's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too." Terra said while stare back at Beast Boy green eyes.

They both lean in for the kiss. Then suddenly...

"Hello Terra and Beast Boy."

At the sound of the familiar voice, both Terra and Beast boy gasped and found a figure sitting in the shadows.

"Just like old times, huh?" Shadow figure asked as he got up.

"Slade!" Beast Boy and Terra said in angry.

(Meanwhile)

Killer Croc just break the branch from the tree as one of his men who holds Crocgirl's tail, rise it high, lifting Crocgirl's rear end in the air.

"I never seen such ungrateful, disgraceful teenager." Killer Croc said.

Crocgirl hiss in angry as her villain uncle got behind his niece, rising the branch.

"I think a nice long spanking will teach you a lesson. Then we're going straight home." Killer Croc said with an smile.

Suddenly, something hit Killer Croc's hand, knocking the branch off. Everyone turn to see Batman swinging to them, kicking two men, freeing Crocgirl's arms.

With her arms free, Crocgirl grab last henchman and throw him to her uncle, knocking both of them to the ground.

Killer Croc throw his henchman away before got up while Batman land between Killer Croc and his niece.

"Stay out of this Batman. This is family matter." Killer Croc said as he hiss.

Batman turn to Crocgirl as she stand his side, "Killer Croc is your uncle?"

Crocgirl nodded, "Crocgirl's uncle took Crocgirl in ad raise Crocgirl. He want Crocgirl to follow his footstep, to be villain. But Crocgirl wants to be a hero like you, Batman."

"That's understandable." Batman said as he nodded.

The Killer Croc laugh, "Don't be a fool, dear niece. When you so-call team find out about you being niece of most wanted villain of Gotham City, they'll send you to jail."

"Wanna bet?!"

Suddenly, a tree slam hard on Killer Croc. It was Rocko.

"Surprise? Crocgirl has already told Crocgirl's team." Crocgirl said with a proud smile.

Suddenly, there's a kaboom at the ferris wheel.

"That's where Beast Boy and Terra are!" Batman said.

Rocko and Crocgirl stare at ferris wheel in shock and worry.

"Go! Your leaders might need you. Go! I'll handle Killer Croc." Batman said while glare at Killer Croc.

Rocko and Crocgirl nodded before they went off.

(Earlier at the ferris wheel)

"What are you doing here, Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"Simple... I'm here for my revenge!" Slade said.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Beast Boy said before he morph into Velociraptor then leap on Slade.

Both himself and Slade tumble off the car and thankfully, land on other car.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled as she jump off and join them.

"I never said I only want Terra. I want both of you!" Slade said before he flip Beast Boy off.

Terra and Beast Boy stand side by side, glaring at their enemy. Slade then pull out his gun and fires. Beast Boy morph into a hummingbird while Terra jump to dodge. The beam hit the other side car with few people inside. The car tip down and about to break off when a giant stone hand grab it. Terra carefully lower the car. Then suddenly, Terra got tie up with bola thrown by Slade, causing her to fall to the roof.

Then hummingbird Beast Boy fly by before morph into gorilla and land between Terra and madman. Gorilla Beast Boy try to land a punch but Slade block it and got Beast Boy in headlock. Beast Boy morph into eel and slid out of Slade's grasp. Then Beast Boy morph into tiger. Tiger Beast Boy leap to Slade and Slade got a hold on Tiger Beast Boy for the while before Slade had Tiger Beast Boy takes a very short and painful trip to the floor.

Beast Boy morph back to the human as Slade stomp his foot on Beast Boy's back.

"Beast Boy! Slade, I won't let you hurt Beast Boy or any of my friends!" Terra said as she struggle to get free while her eyes are glowing.

"Dear girl, besides your little boyfriend, you don't have any real friends. But go ahead, use your powers and hope everyone around us won't get hurt." Slade said with a smile, knowing he had won.

With that, Slade hold out his gun and aim at Beast Boy's head, "After I kill your boyfriend, you're next."

Suddenly, Eagleman fly in from behind Slade, made an eagle call as he swing his giant war hammer at Slade, sending him at nearby building.

Blade land near Terra and cut her free.

"Thanks Blade." Terra said.

Blade nodded as Beast Boy join them and together, they jump off and land on the bolder Terra summoned, and join the rest of the team as Slade land on the opposite side.

"Well, I get to meet the becoming 'famous' Earth Defenders." Slade mocky said.

"Slade, we presume." Cybergirl said.

"You know what time is it, Mr Slade? It's Rumble Time!" Rocko said.

"Earth Defenders!" Beast Boy started.

"Attack!" Terra finished.

With that, the battle is on!

Rocko throw few punches as Slade dodge them. Then Slade flip away from Rocko as Blade charge with her katana. Slade got out his Bo-staff and parrying with Blade for the while before they both hope backwards from each other. Suddenly, Slade's Bo-staff fall in pieces.

"Hmm. There seems to be more of that katana than meet an eye." Slade said.

Terra then send a rock at Slade who punch it to dust. Beast Boy as an rhino, charge in but Slade jump over him.

(Meanwhile)

Killer Croc manage to get away while his men take the fall. He arrive at the building near the battle. Killer Croc then see his niece take down by Slade who had his second Bo-staff out to finish Crocgirl off.

"Crocgirl..." Killer Croc mattered.

(Meanwhile)

Crocgirl try to slowly get up, but Slade press his foot on her, stopping her from getting up.

Slade then turn to beat up Terra and Beast Boy, "This is for me you killed."

With that, Slade rise his staff and then swing it but the staff was grab by Killer Croc who hiss at Slade.

Killer Croc then lift Slade and then throw him to one of the stands, knocking down.

"Don't you mess with my niece." Killer Croc said.

Slade climb out the wreck and glare at Killer Croc.

A croc-man and madman stare at each other for the while before they charge. Killer Croc reach his arm out to grab Slade, but Slade twist around and grab Killer Croc's arm and throw him over.

Killer Croc whip his tail at Slade. Then Slade grab Killer Croc's tail and swing him around but Killer Croc grab the ground and then, slam Slade on the ground.

Slade got up and then made few jabs before Killer Croc slash him across his chest, ripping his shirt. Slade flip over Killer Croc who grab him with his tail and throw him to the wall.

"You're fool if you think you can defeat Killer Croc." Killer Croc said.

"Perhaps. But you're fool too." Slade said, push the button on his remote.

On Killer Croc's back, is a plate that's start beeping for few seconds before Killer Croc got electrified. Killer Croc fall to the ground, unconscious.

"NO!" Crocgirl said as she and the rest of the team got up.

Slade then took out his gun and aim at Terra and Beast Boy, "Now then, goodbye, you two."

Suddenly, a batarang slam on Slade's hand, disarming him. Batman then land.

"I think not." Batman said.

"Batman; Robin's former mentor. I had hope to meet you." Slade said.

"And you're Slade; Robin's enemy who as the hero kids say; 'Got your butt kicked by Terra and Beast Boy'." Batman said with a smile.

Then suddenly, Rocko with a yell, ram Slade hard. Crocgirl then grab Slade's legs and throw him to Eagleman who swing his hammer at Slade.

Terra and Oceana form fist with mud and water and punch Slade to the ground. Sunblast in fire mode, launch his fire blast at Slade.

Slade throw his disks, but Blade slice them all. Cybergirl transform her left arm into the blaster and fire a beam at Slade, sending him few feet away.

Slade got up when Beast Boy as the T-Rex, grab him by the arm and run to the building.

Slade kick T-Rex Beast Boy on the chin, causing Beast Boy to lose balance and release Slade. Suddenly, Slade got tie up by Batman's grappling rope.

"It's over, Slade. We're taking you in." Terra said with Beast Boy nodded.

"Come now, do you really think I can be taking so easily?" Slade asked as he pull out few small balls.

Terra and Beast Boy saw what Slade holds and went to stop him, but it's too late. Slade throw the balls to the ground, creating smoke around them. A few seconds later, the soke settle, revealing Slade got away.

"No! He got away!" Terra said in angry.

Beast Boy place his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Don't worry, honey. We'll get him... eventually."

Terra smile at her boyfriend.

(A while later)

Commissioner Gordon watches as his men just place Killer Croc on the stretcher, into the van. Then Commissioner turn to Crocgirl.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can to help your uncle." Commissioner said.

Crocgirl nodded while watch the van go with her uncle.

(Next morning at Titan Tower)

"Oh yeah, baby! Nothing beats ham and eggs for a nice morning. And no BB trying to make me eat those tofu stuff." Cyborg said as he began to read today newspaper.

The Teen Titans are at the dinning table, having their breakfast. Just then, Robin notices something on the paper.

"What the...?!" Robin snatch the paper to look and then read, "Bruce Wayne has began to have the Crash City Branch Wayne Enterprises!"

"What?!" Raven asked as she snatch the paper to look and then read, "Bruce Wayne has meet up with Crash City's famous hero team; the Earth Defenders!" Raven sudden crumpling the paper, "Famous my..." Raven then throw the crumpled paper away before heading off, "I'm going to meditate."

"I'm going to training ground." Robin said, heading outside.

"Guess I'll be in the garage then." Cyborg said.

Starfire pick up the crumpled paper and un-crumple it to look at the picture of Earth Defenders.

"Oh friends. I'm so happy for you and your new friends." Starfire said as she take the paper to her bedroom.

(Meanwhile)

"Hopefully, Wayne Enterprises will be ready." Beast Boy said.

The Earth Defenders are at the airplane port with Bruce Wayne.

"I'm sure it will be. After all, it will be protect by famous Earth Defenders." Bruce said.

"Aw man! Dude, why do you always call us famous?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. We just doing our job." Terra said.

"What ever you say." Bruce smile before getting the plane.

The Earth Defenders watch the plane leaves. Then...

"Where's Crocgirl?" Oceana asked.

Crocgirl is on the bench in deep thought. The others join her.

"You're alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Crocgirl is confuse." Crocgirl said.

"About when your uncle saved you?" Terra asked.

Crocgirl nodded, "Uncle Killer Croc and Crocgirl don't see eye to eye and tail to tail." Crocgirl said.

"That maybe. But I believe that deep down, Killer Croc really cares about you." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Crocgirl smile at her new family.

(And done! Hope you like.

1\. Killer Croc is from The Batman 2004.

Now that Slade is in it, who's next? I know who's next. He laugh too much. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Earth Defenders!

Chapter 5

In the prison...

"Welcome to the cells chamber, where all the bad people goes." Tour Guide said.

The tour guide guides people through the prison.

"And here is the first supervillain that been defeated by the newly famous hero team; Earth Defenders, Dr Cybolt." Tour Guide said.

Inside his cell, is Dr Cybolt's head on the square shape machine.

"Those brats won't be 'famous' for long when I get out of this place. I'll have my revenge on them! Starting with that green brat and his girlfriend." Dr Cybolt said.

One of the tourists; brown haired woman wearing long brown coat, was shock and surprise to hear the word 'Green'. Making sure she's a bit far, she went to Dr Cybolt's cell.

"Excuse me, you said something about the green teen." Woman said.

"That's right! That little green boy who can turn into any animals at will." Dr Cybolt said.

"Madam, no talking to those inmates." A guard said.

"Sorry. Just curious." Woman said before she caught up with others while thinking.

A while later, the tourists left the prison. The woman went towards the car and got in. As she drive off, the woman is thinking about the information she has gain.

'Could that be you, Garfield?' Woman thought before she press few buttons on the screen and there's a ringing sounds coming from it before...

"Hello?" A male voice asked from the screen.

"Steve, this is Rita. You'll won't believe what I discover." Rita said.

(Meanwhile and cue the music)

The train is riding smoothy but the driver saw the bridge over the river, is broken and had no time to stop! Just as the train nearly close to it's doom, a giant boulder arrive out of no where and place itself between the tracks, allowing the train to go across safely. Nearby, Terra watch the train go from her floating boulder.

*Earth Defenders, the hero team for everyone*

After the train left, Rocko and Crocgirl bend the track bars back properly and then Cybergirl welding the bars together.

*Fights their battles to the end, never giving up!*

Blade and Beast Boy are standing on the roof, looking sharp. Then Blade sense something.

*Seeking justice, never far away*

A woman with her baby in the buggy, are walking along till the mother step on the banana peel and slip around before slide off the stairs, sending mother and the baby out of the buggy, flying.

*Always there to help the weak, fending off the bad!*

A green gorilla grab the mother while Blade flip in the air, grab the baby and land safely on the ground.

*Loved by all, you'll never let us down*

Gorilla lower the mother before he morph to Beast Boy as Blade give the baby to it's mother. After Blade bow to the pair, she and Beast Boy leap away while the mother wave goodbye while smile wide.

*We'll never lose the faith, for Earth Defenders!*

Sunblast made a fire punch!

*Seeking truth defeating lies*

Eagleman fly over the city.

*Flying high through clear blue skies*

Oceana in her mermaid mode, swim through the sea.

*Finding ways to protect us all*

The all team stand together.

*They're our heroes, standing strong and tall!*

Then, they heard a cry of help from elder man who's gang up by mod.

*Earth Defenders, the hero team for everyone.*

The Earth Defenders arrive near the mod, much to mod's fear and elder man joyful.

*Fights his battles to the end, never giving up!*

After few minutes, the Earth Defenders defeated the mod and the elder man clap his hands.

*Loved by all, you'll never let us down*

After they salute to the elder man, the Earth Defenders went off.

*We'll never lose the faith...*

The Earth Defenders are standing near the cliff, seeing the whole city.

*For EARTH DEFENDERS!*

(Static)

Terra turn off the TV. She and Beast Boy patrol the city in the D-Trucker.

"Man, it's bad enough that the Crash City keep calling us 'famous', now they made a theme song about us." Terra said, sigh.

Ahead of the D-Trucker in the park, an elder woman stare at the tall tree till she hears a engine coming. She turn and saw the D-Trucker coming.

"Earth Defenders!" Elder woman said as she wave to get their attention.

In the D-Trucker, Terra and Beast Boy notices the elder woman waving at them and looks worried, so Beast Boy stop the truck and Terra pop her head out of the window.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Terra asked.

"My poor kitty won't come down." Elder Woman said.

Beast Boy and Terra climb out and see a cat way up high on the believe to be, ten feet tall tree.

"Certainly, ma'am. We got this." Beast Boy said.

Nearby, Rita from before, now wearing black/magenta outfit, gray belts and gloves-along with calf-length black boots trimmed in magenta, is with two men and robot with same outfit.

"You're sure it's Beast Boy?" A man whose chest is emblazoned with a large lightning bolt, his head protected by a magenta helmet with two short antennae and his eyes set behind a mask attached to its brim, asked.

"I believe it's Beast Boy, Steve. Who else is green and can change to any animals at will?" Rita asked.

"Look there!" A robot said while point ahead.

They turn to see Beast Boy and Terra heading to the tree.

Beast Boy stand in front of the tree and with her hands and eyes glowing yellow, Terra rise the pillar of stone from the ground, lifting her boyfriend high close to poor cat.

"Thanks, Terra." Beast Boy said before he turn towards the cat, "Come on, kitty. Come on."

The cat jump to Beast Boy's arms. Then Beast Boy morph into a gorilla and climb down the pillar.

Beast Boy then morph back into the human, "Here you go, ma'am."

Elder woman took her cat, "Thank you very much."

"Just doing our job, ma'am." Terra said.

When the elder woman left...

"So, it is you, Green Bean." A voice said.

Leaders of the Earth Defenders turn around and see the group Beast Boy recognise.

"Dudes! What are you guys doing here?"

"Beast Boy, you know these guys?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Those are the Doom Patrol, my foster family." Beast Boy said.

A while later, leaders of the Earth Defenders and the Doom Patrol are heading to the Defend Tower in the D-Trucker. During the trip, Beast Boy has told his foster family about what happen with the Teen Titans.

"I see." Mento (Steve) said.

"So, you two really love each other?" Elasti-Girl (Rita) asked.

Beast Boy and Terra nodded.

"And yet... You couldn't give me grandkids?" Elasti-Girl asked with a smile.

"RITA!" Beast Boy yelled while Terra's face glow red.

"You enjoying this, aren't you?" Mento asked.

"Maybe." Elasti-Girl said with a giggle.

Decided to help his little green friend for old time sake, Negative Man spokes, "About your new team..."

"I think we just arrive." Robotman said as he point forward.

Indeed, they have arrive the Defend Tower. Beast Boy press the button and the garage door open so he can drive the D-Trucker in.

After parking the D-Trucker in the middle of the circle, Beast Boy, Terra and Doom Patrol climb out. After they left the circle, a platform with a handprint scanner, rise from the floor. Terra place her palm on the scanner, having a scan before a force barrier appear around the the D-Trucker while the platform sink to the floor.

"Tight security you have." Robotman said.

"Cybergirl is always overprotect about her equipments. 'Never let them fall to the wrong hands' she always said." Terra said.

Then, they arrive the large metal door next to a series of security measures. Beast Boy entering the security code, then had his hand scan, then had his eye scan and then the small mike pop out of the wall.

"Beast Boy."

Suddenly, a plethora of truly frightening weapons appeared out of the ceiling and floors, aiming at the Doom Patrol.

"And guests." And the weapons vanished.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on! Where is it?!"

The main room of Defend Tower, is in a huge mess. Chairs and tables trip over, pile of junks and things are everyway.

'Cause Cybergirl, Sunblast, Oceana and Crocgirl throw things anyway, looking for something while Blade is in samurai style meditate and Eagleman is sitting nearby, reading a book.

"How in the world did you lose that remote?!" Oceana asked.

"What made you so sure Crocgirl lost it?" Crocgirl asked.

"Well, 'cause you're croc." Sunblast said with others nodded.

"Hey! Just because Crocgirl lost Cybergirl's favourite video game." Crocgirl said.

"And Oceana's shell like hairbrush, and Sunblast's sunglasses and Rocko's weight equipment!" Cybergirl said.

"They just disappeared! How is Crocgirl suppose to know where they are?!" Crocgirl asked.

Blade try to stay calm, but her team mates' argument have pushing her limit.

"And how I can I watch TV without remote?!" Cybergirl asked.

Finally had enough, Blade snap her eyes open then got up and turn towards others. She hold her forefinger up, point towards Cybergirl, walking fingers for the while before turn her hand.

Translation: 'Simple. You get up and change the channel.'

Cybergirl, Sunblast, Oceana and Crocgirl stare at their silent friend.

"Girl, don't ever joke like that." Sunblast said.

Blade shake her head while narrow her glaring eyes.

Just then, the door open and Rocko arrive, "Yo, would you guys mind keep it down? I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Sunblast asked.

"Working on my muscles, of course." Rocko said.

"You don't even have 'muscles', rock skin!" Cybergirl said.

Rocko tick off as he made his way towards his team, "Look who's talking, robot girl!"

Eagleman snap his book shut, put it down then join the others, "All this for a small device?"

The door open and Leaders of the Earth Defenders and the Doom Patrol arrive.

"And that's how we defeated Dr Cybolt." Beast Boy said.

Then both he and Terra see what's going on.

"Hey, guys! Take it easy!" Terra said.

"Yeah, Combat practice is this afternoon!" Beast Boy said.

Terra and Beast Boy head towards them and try to stop the fighting. In the end, the Defenders are pile up.

"...How about some pizza?" Terra asked.

(A while later)

Beast Boy woke up and find himself tied up with giant rubberband, to the chair. He turn to his left and see his girlfriend just woken up, with an gold energy band encircling her chest.

Next to Terra, is Rocko tie in large chains. Next is Eagleman, tie in rope and wing-cuffs.

Next is Oceana with blue energy ring at her wrists. Next is Sunblast with fire-proof straps over his chest.

Next is Cybergirl with steel straps over her chest. Next is Blade with strong looking straps over her chest and Crocgirl in straitjacket and muzzle over her mouth.

"Aaahh. Where are we?" Oceana asked.

"Why, right where you lovely kids should be." A male voice said from above.

Suddenly, a man land in front of the trapped heroes, "Joker's Fun House!"

He had pale white skin, wild green hair, red eyes, dark red lips, unusual yellow teeth, and a milky blue tongue. He wore a purple jacket, orange shirt, and dark purple leggings with finger-less gloves of the same material, but still had wild hair and wore no shoes.

The Earth Defenders could not believe who's standing in front of them!

"Joker!" Beast Boy said in fear!

(To be continued)

(Oh no! Somehow, the Earth Defenders have been capture by none other than The Joker! What's the 'Joker's Fun House'? Will the Famous Earth Defenders get out and beat the Infamous Clown of Crime? Stay tune to find out on Earth Defenders! Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
